An Unwanted Profession
by iloveromance
Summary: Humiliated when Del's newest business partner assumes she is in a different line of business, she realizes just how much her former fiance means to her. An AU continuation/rewrite of a scene from "Caroline and the Buyer". Rated T due to some mild adult subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline stared at Bob Anderson, repulsed.

"Oh my God! You think I'm... _that_?"

But he only smiled and moved closer, indicating that he had but one thing on his mind.

"Now Caroline, there's nothing to be ashamed of! Lots of women become very rich doing what you do!"

Her stomach lurched and she knew that it wasn't because of the meal she'd eaten at Remo's, but because of the things she'd said to this loser when she thought of the things that she'd told him about her profession. She'd been talking, of course, about her drawings of _Caroline in the City_, but now she realized just how her nondescript words sounded to this man.

As forcefully as possible, she pushed Bob Anderson away, disgusted by the sight of him.

"I can't believe that you thought-."

To her horror, he took off his jacket and hung it on the banister. Then with a sly grin on his face, he moved even closer as though he were auditioning for a scene in a racy movie. Slowly she backed away, nearly tripping on her cat Salty in the process. The cat screeched and bolted across the room, seeing refuge behind the sofa.

When she glanced back at Bob, her eyes widened at the sight of his fingers, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He grinned in an almost seductive manner. "Getting ready."

"F-for what?"

"To see if you're worth the money, although I'm quite sure that you are. You said you were good at what you do."

When his eyes trailed up and down her body, she crossed her arms in a self-conscious gesture.

"I-I think you need to leave." She said in a voice that was unrecognizable to her own ears.

"And miss this beautiful moment? I don't think so."

He grabbed her hand and attempted to lead her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked again, knowing full well what his intentions were.

"Just come with me."

"M-my work is down here... Right on that table... b-by the window."

His eyebrows rose. "Really... Well I figured that you girls did your best work in the bedroom."

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

"Come on, Honey. You don't mean that!"

The anger she'd tried so hard to suppress rose to the surface and she hit him again and again, no longer caring that she was risking Del's multimillion dollar deal in the process.

"You're disgusting! You make me sick!" She yelled. "How could you even think-."

The door opened suddenly and she froze at the stunned look on her ex-fiance's face.

"Del..."

"Caroline, what are you doing? Stop it!"

But she couldn't stop.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to hit Bob Anderson, stopping only when Del grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from his grasp.

"Caroline I mean it! Stop!"

Exhausted, Caroline glared at Bob, who surprisingly wore a smile. And to her utter horror, he turned to Del and extended his hand.

"Del Cassidy, you have a deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

To Caroline's dismay, a proud smile crossed Del's face.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Mr. Anderson! You have no idea how much this means to me! And I'm sorry about...Well, Caroline's behavior."

Bob shook his head. "No need to be sorry, Mr. Cassidy." And with a nod to Caroline added, "Thank you. That was the best I ever had! In fact, I'm going home to tell my wife all about it! You know she could learn a few things from you, Caroline Duffy!"

"Mr. Anderson, wait!" Del said when Bob reached for the doorknob. "What about your... you know?"

"My what?"

"The woman I picked up for you on the corner of 59th?"

Bob's eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about her! Where is she?"

"Well, since I was arrested in the process of picking her up, there's no telling where she is now."

"That's too bad. Well, better luck next time, right? Del Cassidy, you and I are going to be a great team. I see big things in your future." Bob said proudly. "Caroline... it was nice to see you ag-."

"Goodbye, Mr. Anderson." Caroline said abruptly, unable to meet his gaze.

When Bob was gone, Caroline walked to the window and stared at the city, trying to rid herself of the humiliation she felt.

"All right Caroline, you want to tell me what that was all about?" Del yelled. "You could have ruined a beautiful business deal! I even got myself arrested for this guy and I come over to find you-."

But before he could finish the thought, Caroline burst into tears, turning his angry expression into one of concern.


	3. Chapter 3

"Caroline-."

The moment he reached for her, she fell into his arms, sobbing against his chest.

"Hey... Caroline, honey. What's wrong?"

"Oh Del!"

She melted against him, unable to believe that she'd forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. When her tears subsided moments later, Del drew back and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"What's going on?"

She sighed deeply. "I'm so ashamed, Del! That man... he thought I was a... Oh God, I feel so _disgusting_!"

His hands went to her shoulders and he led her to the sofa, coaxing her to sit down.

"Caroline... Honey, it's all right. You're not disgusting. You're beautiful."

"But Del, he thought I was a..."

"A what?"

"A-Oh God, I can't even say it!"

"Caroline what did he do to you? Wait a minute, did he hurt you? Because if he laid a hand on you, I'll-."

"He thought I was a _prostitute,_ Del! _Me_! I mean, how disgusting!"

Del could only sit in stunned amazement. "My God... No wonder he was acting so weird at Remo's earlier! God, Caroline I'm so sorry! I had no idea! D-did he hurt you?"

Her voice, when she spoke again, was timid and shy. "No..."

He pulled her into a warm hug, sighing into her ear as he rubbed her back.

"I can't believe... And to think that I have an arrest record because of him!"

"That was very sweet of you, Del. I'm sure he'll love having you as a client."

Unexpectedly, Del drew back and glanced at the door.

"What's wrong?"

Still staring at the door, he held up his hand. "Hang on a second."

"Del?"

But he raced out of her apartment, leaving her staring at the closed door in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

In the hallway, Del pushed the elevator call button, willing the doors to open.

"Come on... Come on..."

Within minutes he was running into the lobby, his heart racing as he searched for any sign of Bob Anderson.

"Damn... Where is he?"

And like an answered prayer, Del spotted him.

"Mr. Anderson?"

Wearing a smug grin, Bob turned to face Del.

"Del Cassidy! Came to discuss more of our business deal, did you? Well don't worry because I can assure you that this deal will make you very rich indeed!"

"Actually Mr. Anderson, there is no deal."

Bob's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Mr. Cassidy, think about what you're saying! Don't you realize what you'll be giving up?"

Del smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. And if you ever scare Caroline like that again, I'll kill you with my bare hands, you got that?"

And appallingly, Bob laughed. "Mr. Cassidy I wasn't trying to scare her. I was only trying to-."

"Yeah, I know what you were trying to do. So I'd better not see you around here again!"

"I don't understand."

"You don't? Well here's something you should understand. Caroline Duffy is not, never has and never will be a hooker! She's a cartoonist and a very good one. But I guess you'll never know that!"

Without another word, Del made his way back to Caroline's apartment. As soon as he walked through the door, she raised her head, smiling at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Del, what's going on? Where were you?"

"Sorry. Just had to take care of something." He replied, making his way to the kitchen.

He removed two wine glasses from the cabinet and opened the refrigerator. "Would you like some wine?"

"Sure."

He brought over the wine and glasses and sat down beside her on the sofa, smiling when she took a sip and allowed herself to relax.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So... did you get all the details straightened out?"

"What details?"

"Come on, Del. I know you went to find that jerk Anderson."

"Yeah, I did."

She sighed deeply. "Del, I know that this deal means a lot to you and you're more than welcome to use the Caroline in the City stuff we talked about, but I don't want to be anywhere near him. He's disgusting!"

He turned to her and smiled.

"Which is why I told him that the deal is off."

Her mouth fell open. "Del, why would you do that? I thought-."

He took her hands in a gentle manner, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"If I had been here when he was saying those things to you, I would have-."

"You would have _what,_ Del?"

"Well, let's just say that it would be a very long time before he was able to walk again. I mean, who in the hell does he think he is, thinking that you're a-."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"You broke your business deal because of me?"

"Caroline, I couldn't let him treat you like that and-."

She slid closer to him on the sofa and captured his lips with hers, surprised at the memories that flooded her mind.

It had been so long... much too long... and the feeling was incredible. Del must have felt it as well, because he put his arms around her deepening the kisses into something she could have only imagined.

Several seconds passed before they parted, staring into each other's eyes. And all too soon he drew back, running a hand through his hair, clearly embarrassed by what he had done.

"God, Caroline I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just... got lost in old memories I guess."

Slowly, she began to unbutton his shirt, smiling when he gasped with pleasure at the kisses she trailed across his collarbone.

"Well... in that case..." She said, placing a tender kiss on his mouth that left her hungry for more. "Perhaps we should make new memories... starting right now."

**THE END  
**


End file.
